supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
IndyCar Series
The NTT IndyCar Series is a series of American open wheel racing that has existed since 1996. Facts The Verizon IndyCar Series features drivers aged over 18 racing in various road and street courses in various tracks around the United States and sometimes outside the USA. Known drivers This is a list of known drivers who drove in IndyCar: * Scott Dixon * Will Power * Josef Newgarden * Alexander Rossi * James Hinchcliffe * Hélio Castroneves * Ed Carpenter * Carlos Muñoz * Gil de Ferran * Tony Kanaan * Vitor Meira * Rubens Barrichello * Juan Pablo Montoya * Simon Pagenaud * Buddy Rice Outside of motorsports Some IndyCar drivers had participated in events outside the series. The IndyCar Series drivers represent well at the 24 Hours of Daytona. IndyCar Series drivers have also represented well at the Petit Le Mans held in October. In the early 2010s, IndyCar drivers decided to travel to Will Power's country of Australia for the Gold Coast 600 in October. In 2007, just weeks after the ending race of the 2007 season, IndyCar had a driver represented in the fifth season of Dancing with the Stars. IndyCar's sole representative Hélio Castroneves eventually won his season. During 2012 and 2013, some IndyCar drivers had decided to participate in annual Stock Car Brasil events. Rubens Barrichello was in for the 2012 series during the IndyCar off season, Tony Kanaan was in the 2012 season held in the cancelled IndyCar track of Brasilia held a week after Hélio Castroneves' shock BATC elimination and the Stock Car Million Race. In 2016, three drivers (HCN, Kanaan and Newgarden) competed on Ninja Warrior. Since all three failed the course, neither Dragonite, Volcarona nor Salamence gave the Ben and Toad's Contest contestants something that they liked. In 2016, five IndyCar drivers (James Hinchcliffe, Will Power, Tony Kanaan, Conor Daly and Hélio Castroneves) will play Celebrity Family Feud for the Indy Family Foundation. The team will play against the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models that contains of Nina Agdal, Samantha Hoopes, Tanya Mityushina, Robyn Lawley and Hannah Ferguson. The series got redemption after failing in American Ninja Warrior by trashing them 324 to 0. Hinchtown and TK played Fast Money. TK's answer on the famous Oscar question was funny, as it was "Titanic". In late 2016, James Hinchcliffe got the opportunity to compete on DWTS Season 23. Canada lost in the season 23 finals to Laurie Hernandez, a member of the Honduras national IndyCar team; this was due to Canada being lower than Honduras in the final standings after Sonoma (3rd to 13th). Days after Hinchcliffe finished 2nd, the IndyCar Series also made an appearance in The Mask Singer in the Black Crow mask, as Pee Saderd was revealed, including Abomasnow. Also, in late 2016, Pee Saderd was affected by his seeding in the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles due to the King of Thailand's death on October 13, 2016, and Saderd kept his representation with Russia. In 2017, IndyCar drivers participated at the Race of Champions in Miami, with Montoya being the best out of the six that participated in the Drivers' Cup. Conor Daly competed in American Ninja Warrior. The IndyCar drivers had less success in Celebrity Family Feud tournaments in 2017, with none of them reaching the quarterfinals in Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming and only one driver, Mikhail Aleshin, won the title in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, in a series which was dominated by Pee Saderd. Saderd would later go on participate in The Mask Singer season 3 as the Insect Mask, and all seeds from the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming including Abomasnow were all eliminated in episode 3. At the 2017 Petit Le Mans, six IndyCar drivers; Hélio Castroneves, Scott Dixon, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Simon Pagenaud, 2017 series champion Josef Newgarden and 2014 series champion Will Power and singer Pee Saderd will represent IndyCar at Road Atlanta. Scott Dixon's American Ninja Warrior episode will be filmed April 29-30, and will air during the 2018 FIFA World Cup (in which Ukraine didn't qualify). The filming will see all Celebrity Family Feud participants of 2018 (including debutants Kan Kantathavorn, Beer Phromphong, and all of the other men of The Amazing Race 30) wear the Insect Mask from season 3 of The Mask Singer, which Pee Saderd wore it first. Dixon fell on the third obstacle, the obstacle most players fell, and Skorupi failed to finish theirs against the eventual champion. Despite being on American Ninja Warrior at the same time, IndyCar also appeared in The Mask Singer season 4 finals, where they finished 2nd, and I Can See Your Voice Thailand, due to Jirayu La-ongmanee of Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing with Takuma Sato's appearance on the show. The squad included him, Abomasnow, the unseeded drivers, and the seeds from Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve and Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East. IndyCar's team qualified for Dara Inside Vote 2018 and Best Driver ESPY 2018 voting. In the Dara Inside Vote 2018, IndyCar's only option was for Jirayu La-ongmanee in the Dara Inside and Josef Newgarden in the Best Driver awards, due to them being in their squad. However, they had a rough The Mask Project A, where the IndyCar Series were taken out by the UFO mask. After the seeds' successes in Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson, IndyCar qualified for an episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand. The series decided to use a special seeding for Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9). Trivia Category:Motorsports Category:Series